The Human and the Prince of Flames
by ARTGirl99
Summary: When walking through the woods, Fionna the human stumbles upon two of her best friends arguing. But what happens when she meets the Flames Prince? Will she fall in love? Will someone get jealous? Read and find out! Rated T to be safe. :)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

**_Authors POV: _******

It was a sunny day in the land of Aaa. The birds were singing a happy tune, while a certain long haired adventuress walked happily through the woods. Suddenly she heard some loud and familiar voices coming from a nearby clearing. So Fionna decided to run towards them to see what was going on.

When she came to the clearing she saw her vampire friend Marshal Lee arguing with... Prince Gumball? In the middle of the woods? She then decided to hide behind some bushes to see just what her two friends were arguing about...

"I'm telling you Marshal Lee it's none of your business! I don't need your help! Agh! I don't have time for this...! " yelled Prince Gumball as Marshal Lee floated just above the prince with an irritated expression on his face.

"It is my business! Especially when it comes to-" Marshal suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked around the clearing.

"What? " PG asked and looked and the vampire. "What are y-" PG was cut off by Marshal whispering " Shhhh! Did you hear that ?" Prince Gumball stopped and tried to hear what Marshal had heard...

* * *

**Back with Fionna...**

Fionna was desperately trying to hear what her two friends were saying. "What are they talking about?"She thought. "Why do I wanna know anyway? It's their business and I shouldn't be eavesdropping! I should probably leave... "

She got up as quietly as she could and started walking back to the treehouse. Just as she was about to step out of the forest she heard PG scream...or at least she thought it was PG since it sounded more like a little girl screamed...  
She immediately sprung back to the clearing, her sword at hand. When she got there she saw Marshal Lee fighting, what looked like a Fire monster, in his monster bar form and PG clutching his stomach in pain on the ground. Fionna raced towards him immediately while dodging fireballs that were occasionally thrown at her.

"Gumball! What happened? Are you ok? "asked Fionna with a clearly worried tone.

"Fionna? What are you doing here!? " he asked worried too, for some reason that Fionna obviously didn't understand. " You have to- Agh! "Gumball said while almost getting hit by another fireball as he tried to get up.

" PG! Are you ok dude?" asked Fionna as she supported the prince and led him away from fight.

" Fionna I'm fine! But you have to get out of here! " PG yelled.

" Gumball? What are you talking about ? I'm staying! " Fionna argued. " I'm not leaving you guys! ...Besides I'm the hero here! " She continued and raised her demon blood sword.

Before he could argue Fionna ran towards the Flame creature. The monster noticed her and just stared at her, completely forgetting the fight and the vampire. Marshal took this to his advantage and pushed to monster into a nearby lake. It yelled in pain as its flames died down to reveal a figure of a boy, about Fionna's age.

"It's a ...boy" Fionna said quietly in disbelief, just loud enough for the vampire to hear her. Without hesitation she jumped in lake in an attempt to rescue the prince. Marshal looked at her in disbelief. She could barely swim due to her fear of the water.

"FIONNA! " the vampire cried as Fionna dived into the water. He went to jump in and pull her back out when Prince Gumball stop him.

"What are you doing! We have to help her! "Marshal said as he pulled his arm out of the pink prince's grip.

"No Marshal! Look! " yelled the prince and pointed to the water.

Marshal turned his gaze to the water, to see a panting Fionna coming out of the lake and placing the fiery prince on the ground. She then kneeled beside him. For some reason this made Marshal feel something he never felt before. Jealousy.

Fionna's POV:

I looked at the unconscious boy, that lay on the ground in front of me. He looked about my age, about 14 years old.  
_'But why was he attacking us? And why was Gumball telling me to leave? This was very confusing... Was this guy the reason they were arguing before?'_ I was lost in my thoughts, until Marshall's voice brought me back to the current situation.

" FI! FI? Are you alright?" Marshal asked.

"Huh?... Oh yeah...I'm fine Marsh..." I said barely hearing what he said.

" Are you sure? Fionna you can't even swim and just jumped in there to save a guy that you don't even know! " Marshal said clearly worried about me.

" He is right Fionna. " said Gumball strangely agreeing with Marshal.

"But i had to save him Gumball! I couldn't just let him die! Hero's honour!" i cried trying to convince them.

Gumball sighed and said "Well... at least you didn't get hurt. Next time think before you act Fionna."

" NEXT TIME? " Marshall yelled " There _WON'T_ be a next time! You got that Fi?"

"Yeah...yeah i got it..." i assured him. But that was a lie

" Who is he anyway? " I asked trying to change the subject.

"_He_ is the prince of the Flame Kingdom...But he's _EVIL!... _He somehow must have escaped...but _how_?" Prince Gumball answered walking towards them while saying the last part to himself.

" Why was he attacking you guys? How did he find you? And why was he looking at me like that?" I asked once again.

" He was attacking us because _Gumwad_ here" he said pointing at the pink prince " locked him up in a lamp when he was a kid and he obviously remembered him." Marshall said with a smirk on his face, while getting a look from Gumball saying _' Why did you tell her?_'

" And...to answer your second question..." PG said while walking over to me. " You might wanna sit down..." he continued.

"What? Why? " I said. Was it really that bad?

" Just sit down Fi...or I'll make ya! " Marshall said flashing his fangs. I gulped and sat down on a log, while PG began his story...

**Prince Gumball's POV:**

As Fionna sat down I began explaining what happened before she found us in the woods...

**_FLASHBACK..._**

I was on morrow flying over the land of Aaa, when i saw a forest fire. I went down to have a look, when i landed... I saw _him_. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes full of anger. "YOU!" he cried and immediately started throwing fireballs at me. I quickly ran back to morrow, barely dodging the fireballs. As I was flying over the grasslands I saw Marshall Lee, but ignored him. I landed in a nearby clearing to think of a plan. To my luck Marshal saw me too. He floated down to me, with he's signature fanged smirk.

"Hi ya Gummy! " he said with a carefree tone. " What's up? "

"Not now Marshall Lee. I'm busy." I said annoyed.

"Aww...Is Gummy not in the mood?" he laughed

"Go away Marshal! " I said starting to get irritated...or _more_ irritated than I already was.

"Okay i give up tell me what's wrong." He asked "Your acting like the Flame Prince is on the loose or something! "he joked and laughed. Little did he know ... he was right. By the scared face i made when he used the words '_flame prince' _ and '_loose' _in the same sentence, he then realised what the problem was.

"You're kidding! ...right? " he asked with uncertainty and for a minute i thought i saw slight fear in his eyes...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

A's note: Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fan-fiction so go easy on me! :) Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**Marshal's POV:**

"You're kidding! ...right? " I asked .

"No. I'm afraid I'm not." He said his voice full of fear. "But it's none of your business! " he said, with his voice back to normal. "Now if you'd excuse me. I have to come up with a plan to stop him, before he burns down the entire forest or someone gets hurt!" he continued, turning his back to me.

" No. I'm going to help. " i said floating in front of him so we were face to face.

"I'm telling you Marshal Lee it's none of your business! I don't need your help! Agh! I don't have time for this...! he yelled , as i kept an irritated expression on my face.

"It is my business! Especially when it comes to-" i suddenly stopped and looked around the clearing.

" What? " Gummy asked while gazing up at me. "What are y-" i cut him off and " Shhhh! Did you hear that?" he then stopped and tried to hear what i had heard...

**Gumball's POV:**

_"Oh no! _" i thought. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, when I realised where the noise was coming from. The flame prince. Marshall and i quickly turned to face him. He immediately started throwing fireballs at us. One hit me and i fell to the ground. Marshal turned into his monster-bat form and launched himself at the fiery prince. The Flame prince then turned into a fire monster and began fighting with the Vampire King.

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

...and that's when you found us." I said after I finally finished explaining the situation to Fionna.

" Alright, but that still doesn't explain why he was staring at me like that!" Fionna once again questioned. Before i could answer her, i heard a groan. Just in time...the Flame Prince was waking up...

**Flame Prince POV:**

I slowly wake up. I open my eyes and everything around me is spinning. I try to get up but something is keeping me down. Finally, after a few minutes my vision is back to normal, i sat up and glanced at my surroundings. I was at the Grasslands. Why was i here and not at the bottom of the lake? I was brought out of my thoughts when i hear footsteps coming towards me. I stand up and turn around. I immediately see that retched prince and the vampire. Without a thought i made fireballs in my hands ready to attack, when the vampire spoke.

"Hey dude! Calm down! " he said.

"CALM DOWN?" i yelled. "YOU KIDNAPTED ME!"

"No! We just wish to talk. "said the prince, waving his hands above his head.

"Talk?" I asked clearly confused.

" Yes! Just talk dude! " said a calming female voice. My flames slowly calmed down, as my attention turned back to the pink Prince.

" Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom."

" I know who _you_ are..." i said angrily.

"Right...Anyway I'm Marshal Lee the Vampire King and this is..." the vampire said and i quickly turned to face who he was pointing at.

I suddenly found myself staring at her. It was a girl. She was dressed in a short blue skirt, a light blue tank top and a bunny hat on her head. A few strands of her blonde hair escaped her hat and hung elegantly on her face. Then i noticed...her face, her figure...she was _beautiful_.

I stopped when i noticed she was talking to me. " I'm Fionna the Human" she said, with a small smile. " I'm the Prince of the Flame Kingdom" i said returning the smile. " But...you already knew that..." i continued and blushed slightly. She laughed.

" Now that we all met..." interrupted the vampire. If i didn't know better, I'd say he was jealous.

"Yes, well...Flame Prince. How did you...um...get out? " Prince Gumball said.

"Oh...My mother let me out... She felt that i was in control of my powers enough, to explore Aaa." I explained.

"Yeah...right..." the vampire said in a low voice. While i gave him a look that said '_Try me'._

"I see..." Gumball continued, obviously trying to prevent another fight. But i cut him off as i asked another question.

"Where am i anyway?" i asked and the vampire chuckled.

"What's so funny?" i snapped at him.

"Sorry...sorry dude...it's just that...hahaha..." said Marshal between laughter.

"Your at the Grasslands." Said Fionna.

"Why_ am_ i here? ...I mean _here_ and not at the bottom of the lake.

"Fionna here..." said Marshal, pointing to the human. "...jumped in and saved you. Don't ask me why, i don't know... If you ask me she should have left you at the bottom of the lake." He said.

I ignored him and look at Fionna. "I told you Marshal Lee, '_hero's honour_'!" she said

"Hero's honour?" i asked unknowingly. She turned to look at me and blushed.

" Um...yeah...it's kind of a hero-adventuress thing..." Fionna said still blushing._ 'Was she blushing about me?' i thought. _

"Oh...Thank you. " I said. I then took her hand in mine and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed again, but quickly pulled back her hand. I was confused...

* * *

A's note: So here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it so far! Feel free to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

"Oh...Thank you. " i said. I then took her hand in mine and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed again, but quickly pulled back her hand. I was confused...

**Fionna's POV:**

He thanked me and took my hand in his. He gently placed a kiss on my knuckles and i just melted inside. I was blushing! I never, _ever _blush! But the moment didn't last long, as i felt my hand burning. I quickly pulled back my hand and held it close to my chest.

"Ow!" i cried and rubbed my hand. I felt tears in my eyes, but i refused to let them go. I was an adventuress, i could handle the pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! " i heard him say, as he stepped closer.

Soon Marshal and Gumball rushed over. Marshal quickly pushed him away from me. Since he was a vampire, I'm guessing he couldn't get burnt, unlike me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Marshal yelled at the Flame prince.

"Fionna! Are you alright?" PG asked slightly calmer than Marshal.

"PG, I'm fine! It's just a little burn! See?" i said showing him the burn.

"Fionna stop defending him! He burnt you!" Marshal argued.

"Marsh, he didn't mean it! Besides I've had worse! This is nothing!" i said trying to convince him.

Just then Flame prince walked towards me. " Fionna are y-" he began to say, but Marshal cut him off by standing in front of me, hiding me from view.

"Oh, no you're not!" he snapped at the Flame prince.

" But i was only-"he began again , but Marshal cut him off... _again_.

" I don't trust you Matchstick and if i were you I'd keep away from her."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Flame prince yelled at Marshal

"You heard me _Matchstick_ !" Marshal snapped back.

" I wouldn't insult the Prince of the Flame Kingdom, _bloodsucker_!" the fiery prince said as he formed a fireball in his hand.

"Oh...it's on!" Marshal yelled and punched the prince in the face. The prince stumbled backwards a bit, but soon reacted and punched Marshal in the gut. In the blink of an eye they were rolling around on the ground. The grass sizzling under the Prince's hot touch. They soon rolled down the hill, me and Gumball quickly ran after them. As they reached the bottom of the hill, Flame Prince's flames began glowing brighter and hotter. It was becoming difficult to breathe. Gumball took a few steps back.

"STOP!" I yelled. They didn't hear me, the crackling of the flames was getting louder. Flame prince turned to his monster form again, Marshal did the same turning into his monster-bat form. They were soon surrounded by a ring of flames. I quickly made my way through the flames. The temperature inside the ring was unbearable, but I continued. I saw them still battling and did the unthinkable. I rushed towards the two and stood between them. They were both shocked and turned to their normal forms. The fire surrounding us slowly died down, but the heat was still too much for me. I managed a small smile before I lost consciousness and everything around me faded into darkness. The last thing I heard was Marshal and Flame Prince yelling my name in unison and felt a pair of strong cool arms wrap around me, breaking my fall.

* * *

A's note: Ta da! Here's chapter 3! Sorry it's short! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Probably tomorrow. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

**Marshal's POV:**

I was fighting with Flame Prince. Just as I was going to punch the lights out of him for hurting Fi, she jumped between us. I stopped myself just in time, thankfully so did matchstick and we immediately stopped fighting. She smiled at the fact, but i could tell the heat was too much for her. She soon fainted and I quickly caught her in my arms. I pick her up and carried her bridal style away from the fiery prince. I could tell he was jealous, but i didn't care. My only concern at the moment was getting her to safety...

"Fionna!" Gummy cried as he saw her in my arms, unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get her some medical help." I replied.

"Agreed, the nearest hospital is at the Candy Kingdom. We should get her there as soon as possible." Pinky answered.

"I'm the fastest. I'll fly her there. You follow as best as you can Gummy! " and with that i started floating up, not waiting even for a reply.

I flew as fast as i could without dropping her and in no time at all we were at the Candy Kingdom Hospital. As i went through the doors there were a few candy people sitting on some chairs, being treated for minor injuries. When they saw me, they all cowered in fear. I smirked and quickly went up to a doctor. As soon as he saw Fionna he rushed out of the room gesturing for me to follow. He led me to a room and told me to put her down. I gently placed her on the bed and took a seat next to her.

"Is she going to be alright doc?" I asked the doctor as he began examining Fionna.

"She probably fainted from lack of oxygen and she has some serious burns. But other than that, i believe she will be fine. Good thing you brought her here immediately, before she got any worse. She just needs some rest and treatment for her burns. She's pretty strong for a human." He explained and walked out the room.

"Yeah...she sure is..." i said to myself. Just then Cake ran in with Gumball. They probably ran all the way here. Too bad they can't float... i chuckled.

"Oh my sweet baby!" Cake said running straight for Fionna.

"Is she alright?" Gumball asked in concern. "Dr. Ice Cream told us she was in here."

"Yeah, she's fine. Just needs some rest. Remember this _is _Fionna we're talking about..."

"Yes it _is _Fionna we're talking about and if i know Fionna, as soon as she wakes up she'll want to go adventuring. Someone needs to keep an eye on her.

"I'll stay with her." I offered, but Cake jumped in.

"Oh no! I'm not leaving my baby with a vampire all night! I'm staying too!" Cake said and took a sit in a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Fine... If it'll make ya feel better kitty-cat" i said with smirk. She just growled at the nickname and i chuckled.

"Alright then. I'll come here first thing tomorrow! Good night!" Gumball said and left the room.

"Good night Gummy!" i yelled back and sat in the other chair opposite Cake.

Soon enough Cake was asleep in her chair. I got up and closed the blinds, just so i don't get burnt first thing in the morning. I sat back in the chair and stared at Fi. _She's so peaceful when she's asleep...The doctor took off her bunny hat so he could examine her better. Her beautiful hair was spread across the bed. I stared at her for a while before deciding I should get some sleep._

_"Good night my little bunny!" _i whispered and kissed her forehead. I leaned back in my chair and fell asleep.

**Fionna's POV:**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything at first. When my vision came back and i slowly got up in a sitting position. My burns hurt, but not much. I looked around the room and i realised i was in the Candy Kingdom hospital. Next to me, on my right was Cake and on my left was Marshal. As soon as Cake realised i was awake she immediately hugged me with her stretchy arms. Just then Gumball came in the room.

"Oh Fionna! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked walking towards me.

"I'm fine PG. A little sore, but I'm fine. Really!" i said trying to be convincing.

"Well...if you say so Fionna." He said. "Tell you what. I'll go find Dr. Ice Cream and see when you can leave." He said walking towards the door.

"Alright, thanks Gumball!" i said as he left the room.

"Hey, Fionna I'm gonna go look for an umbrella and get something to eat, you want anything?" Marshal asked.

"Don't worry Marshal_ I'll_ go get Fionna something to eat, you just go find your umbrella." Cake replied.

"Still don't trust me kitty? I'm hurt." Marshal said in a fake, sad tone.

"You practically CATNAPPED me!" Cake said angrily.

"Cake!" I yelled trying to break the argument.

"Oh! Sorry babycakes!" Cake said in her sweet voice. "I'll go get you some food. You just sit in your bed and I'll be right back. Don't move! _Come on Marshal..._" she continued dragging Marsh with her, causing me to giggle.

**_5 minutes later..._**

Author's POV: 

Fionna was patiently sitting on her bed as instructed. She was becoming a bit bored, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Fionna yelled.

The last person she would expect to see today came shyly trough the door.

"Hello Fionna!" he said shyly.

"Flame prince?" Fionna said shocked.

"Yeah...How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better...it's just a few burns. I've had worse." She answered.

"Really? ...Oh...um... I just came to say that I'm really sorry. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." Flame Prince apologised.

"It's ok Flame Prince. I know you didn't mean it."

"I still hurt you though Fionna...Can I make it up to you?"

"It's fine Flame Prince. You don't have to-" she argued, but he cut her off, before she could finish.

"I don't have to Fionna...but i _want _to."

"Well...i don't know..." she began.

"Please?" he said with a look that she couldn't refuse.

"Well...alright, fine." She replied.

"Thank you Fionna!" he said with smile "I'll see you soon!" he continued and turned to leave.

He was a few steps from the door when, Marshal Lee and Cake returned.

"Hey Fi! Hope we didn't keep you waiting, we-" just then Marshal realised who was in the room with his beloved bunny.

"You! What are_ you _doing here?"Marshal yelled angrily. "Came to hurt her again? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Marshal continued, advancing towards the fiery prince.

"Marshal no! He just came to apologize!" Fionna yelled from her bed.

"Don't defend him Fionna! He hurt you! I won't let that happen again!" the vampire said.

"Calm down there boys!" Cake said in an attempt to stop the fight. "We're still in a hospital!"

"The cat is right. We cannot just start a fight in a hospital, especially when Fionna is here." Said the prince of flames, agreeing with Cake.

"It's Cake..." the feline interrupted

"Oh right. Sorry..." Flame Prince said.

"You sure do a lot of apologising these days..." the vampire pointed out, receiving a glare from the prince.

"Hey Fionna!" Prince Gumball said cheerfully, walking in.

"What?" questioned the adventuress, clearly fed up of the arguments.

"Oh! Sorry...I didn't-" he began

"No. It's ok PG. It's just that-" Fionna said, but she was cut off before she could explain.

"What is _he_ doing here?" the pink prince exclaimed, just now noticing the other prince.

"Will someone please explain who _he_ is?" Cake shouted, tired of the arguing as well.

"_HIM_!" Marshal and Prince Gumball said in unison and pointed to Flame prince, who put his hands up in an '_I surrender' _position.

"Why? What did _he_ do? Who is he anyway?"Cake asked, very confused.

"I am the Flame Prince, prince of the Flame Kingdom, and-" The young prince said.

"_He_..." Marshal interrupted. "... put Fi in here in the first place!"

"He _WHAT _?" Cake shouted, turning to the Flame Prince.

"Wait a minute Cake!" Fionna yelled at her sister. "First of all guys, I'm _fine_!" she began getting of the bed. "Second, it wasn't entirely FP's fault, was it Marshal?" she continued glaring at the vampire.

"Fionna is right. It takes two to have a fight." Gumball said, taking Fionna's side.

"You're not helping Gumwad!" Marshal said gritting his teeth and glaring at PG, who just shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" Cake shouted again, and everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"You're saying that these two" the feline began pointing at the vampire and the young prince. "Had a fight and hurt my baby?"she continued, getting angrier and ready to pounce on the two boys. "Hold on...did you just say...you were the...F-F-Fla-a-ame Prince?" Shuttered Cake, just now realizing who he was.

"Yes, but-"he was cut off by Cake yelling 'Don't hurt me!' and jumping into her sisters arms.

"It's alright Cake, he won't hurt you..." Fionna soothed her feline sister, stroking her fur.

"I think i better go..." the fiery prince says and begins to exit the room.

"Huh. Took you long enough..." Marshal snapped, but thankfully the Prince ignored him and reached for the doorknob.

"Bye Fionna." The Flame prince waved shyly at the heroine and exited the room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Prince Gumball spoke.

"Well...as i was saying before all this..." he began "I spoke to Dr. Ice Cream and he said you're free to go! Just make sure you take care of your burns."

"Thanks PG!" Fionna said, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"N-n-no problem Fionna..." said PG as he blushed.

"Hey! Don't I get a kiss too?" asked Marshal, sort of jealous. "I did save you by bringing you here you know."

"Well technically, you're the one who started this whole thing..." PG implied.

"Did not!" Marshal argued.

"Not another fight please!" Fionna begged the two boys.

"Sorry Fionna" they said in unison.

"Good. Can we go home now?" Cake asked, eager to get home and drink some catnip tea.

"Yeah. Let's go." Fionna agreed and started going towards the door.

After they said goodbye to PG, they started walking towards the treehouse. They were walking in silence when Marshal spoke up.

"You know...I never did get my kiss Fi..." Marshal Lee said in a seductive voice.

"And you're _not_ getting it!" Cake yelled at the vampire.

"Oh come on kitty-cat! I wasn't asking her to jump off a cliff!" defended Marshal.

"Would you two stop arguing already? I've had enough of that for one day..." Fionna asked.

"Only if you'll give me that kiss bunny" Marshal said inching closer to the adventuress.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll give you a stupid kiss! Just stop it with the arguing! I'm getting a headache!" Fionna said finally giving up.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" he stated.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she replied.

"We're here! Just kiss him so he can leave!" Cake begged and walked in the treehouse, to get some well needed tea.

"Fine...come here Marsh..." she told him, signalling him to get closer. He floated down to her and put his feet on the ground. He turned his head round and pointed to his cheek. Just when she was about to place her lips on his cheek, he quickly turned round, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. It all happened in a split second; she was so shocked she just froze. When he pulled away he smirked at her shocked, blushing face.

"MARSHAL LEE!" she yelled at him, still blushing. "What was that for?"

He just chuckled. "Thanks Fi!" he replied "See ya later!" and with that he began floating away...leaving a still very confused, blushing adventuress.

* * *

A's note: Sorry for the wait! I've been busier than expected! Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

**Author's POV:**

The next morning, Fionna woke up to the smell of Bacon Pancakes. She ignored Marshal's stunt last night, because she just thought he was messing with her head again... She quickly had a shower and got dressed. When she finished, she quickly climbed down the ladder and saw her sister Cake, cooking breakfast, while whistling a tune.

"Good morning Cake!" Fionna greeted her sister and sat at their table.

"Good morning babycakes!" Cake replied and joined her sister at the table, handing her, her breakfast.

"Mmm...These are delicious Cake!" Fionna said to her sister, with a mouth full of pancakes and continued eating.

"Thanks baby!" Cake replied, finishing her meal.

Just as they finished there was a knock at the door.

_'I wonder who that could be...'_ Fionna thought, getting up from her seat.

"I'll get it!" she told Cake and walked towards the door.

When she got to the door, she heard weird noises coming from the other side. Fionna reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. There stood no other than Prince Gumball, Marshal Lee and Flame prince, shoving, pushing and hitting each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Fionna confused.

"Um...we were-" Flame prince began, but got cut off by Marshal putting a hand over his mouth.

"Well, i don't know what the others are doing here... but I came to invite you and Cake to my summer ball." Gumball announced, giving Fionna the invitation. "It's tomorrow night, will you be able to attend?" asked Gumball.

"Oh...um sure PG!" Fionna answered.

"Splendid!" Gumball exclaimed happily. "Oh...and here are your invites..." he said to Marshal and Flame prince.

"What? You're inviting_ him_?" asked Marshal.

"Well, yes of course!" PG said "The Candy Kingdom has very good relations with all the kingdoms in Aaa. Including the Flame Kingdom." He explained. "...and i invited_ you_ Marshal, because your Fionna's friend..." he said a bit irritated.

"Thanks PG." Fionna said.

"Don't mention it..." he replied, slightly annoyed that he _had_ to invite the vampire_**and**_ the Flame Prince.

"So...what do you guys want?" Fionna asked the other two boys.

"Well..." began the Flame Prince "I know we got off to a bad start and...I'd like to make up for it...so ...i would like to ask...if...you would like to...go to the ball with me?" he finished shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I-I...um..." Fionna began.

"Actually Fionna, I was going to ask you the same thing..." Gumball admitted.

"Marshal?" Fionna asked the vampire, curious to what he wanted.

"Yeah Fi...me two..." Marshal said, a bit nervous.

"Um..." Fionna said again, not knowing what to say.

"What's going on here?" Cake asked in her usual sassy voice.

"Um..." Fionna said again, blushing redder by the second.

"We kinda all asked Fionna to the ball..." Marshal stated.

"You're not serious" Cake questioned and looked at the three boys in front of her, then at her little sister.

"What do you think little sis?" Cake asked her.

"I-I-I...Oh i don't know!" cried Fionna putting her head in her hands trying to hide her blushing face.

"Ugh! Fine! Let me handle this!" Cake said to Fionna, and all the boys took a step back.

"So...let me get this straight." She began "You all want to date Fi?" she asked them.

"Yeah..." said the vampire.

"...y-y-yes" replied the fiery prince.

"Yes, I'm afraid so..."answered Gumball, in unison to the other two.

"Well, what now?" Cake asked." Fionna is only one person! She can't split herself in three!" she continued.

"Well...what about a friendly competition, whoever wins gets to take Fionna to the ball!" Gumball suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Marshal asked, with a devious smirk.

"Well...what about a baking competition?" asked Gumball excited,

"A what?" FP asked confused.

"No way dude!" Marshal said to the pink prince. "That's way too girly! Even for you!"

"What do you suggest then?" he asked the vampire, annoyed that he didn't like his suggestion.

"How about we each try to impress Fionna in our one way and whoever she likes best by tomorrow night wins!" he suggested with a fanged smirk.

They all nodded.

"Hey! Have you asked Fionna's opinion on this?" Cake said to the three royals.

"It's ok Cake. Let them have their way...i don't mind. Really!" Fionna told her sister.

"Alright Fi, but if they try any funny business..."

"They won't...right guys?"

"Right!" Gumball answered.

"I'm not promising anything kitty-cat! Later Fionna!" Marshal Lee said floating away, before Cake could claw his eyes out.

"Bye Marsh!" she replied.

"Um...see you later?" FP said, waving his hand.

"Yeah...see ya FP!" she answered, as he left in a trail of fire.

"Bye-bye Fionna!" Gumball said and turned to leave.

"Bye Gumball!" Fionna said and went into the tree house.

"Hey Gumball!" Cake called.

"Oh. What is it Cake?" he asked turning round.

"Well...I think _you _should take my baby to the ball. You're best for her! I don't trust that vampire and I definitely don't trust the Flame Prince. There both _EVIL_ and way too dangerous for my baby sis! Besides, i think she likes you best..."

"Thank you for your support cake! I won't let you down!" he replied and headed towards the Candy Kingdom once more to come up with a plan to win Fionna's heart. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

A's note: Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait! Feel free to review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

**Author's POV:**

It was about 3 in the afternoon and Fionna was sitting at home, on her bed thinking. _'How come I never noticed this before? All three of my guy-friends like me!'_ Fionna thought. _'But who do I like? Do I still like Gumball? Is it possible I like bad-boy Marshal Lee? Or have a fallen for the hot prince of Flames?' _she wondered, searching her heart for the answer yet to be discovered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Before she could even wonder who that could be, she heard her big sister open the door.

**Fionna's POV:**

"Prince Gumball! How nice of you to drop by!" Cake exclaimed, oddly pleased.

"Hello Cake! Is Fionna home?" I heard him ask.

"Why yes she is! I'll tell her to come down!" Cake replied. "FIONNA! PRINCE GUMBALL IS HERE!" she called me.

"Coming!" I called back, descending the ladder.

"Hello Fionna!" he greeted me as soon as I came downstairs.

"Hello Gumball!" I replied.

"I'll leave you two alone..." said Cake, winked at me and left.

"So...I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for tea?" Gumball asked cheerfully, gesturing towards the door.

"Um...sure PG!" I replied and we both headed outside.

Once outside, I saw Lord Monocromicorn waiting for us. He greeted me with a stomp and I waved my hand in response. Gumball helped me climb on LM's back, as he sat in front of me and we headed off to the Candy Kingdom. It was a short, but awkwardly silent trip there, and I could tell Gumball was becoming nervous. When we finally got to the castle, Gumball quickly got off his friend's back and helped me down.

"Thank you" I said to him as he helped me down.

"You're welcome!" he replied and we headed towards the castle...

**Marshal Lee's POV:**

It was about four in the afternoon and I should be asleep, but instead I was planning a way to win Fionna's heart. I was lying on my couch - or rather floating above it – strumming on my axe-bass, trying to finish my song that I'd been writing for Fi. I was almost done, when a thought hit me. _'What if she never got over Gumbutt? What if she's falling for him right now?' _I thought_. 'Nah, she was definitely over him, he had his chance and lost it...now it's my turn!'_ I assured myself._ 'I'll win for sure! It's not like Matchstick's gone be any competition!' _I thought once more, confidently and carried on with my song...

**Flame Prince's POV:**

I was lying in a cave with my fire lions, thinking of what I could do with Fionna tomorrow. Since there was not enough time for all three of us to try to impress her today, we agreed that one of us should have to try tomorrow. So, I was stuck being last..._ '_A_t least I had more time to prepare...' _I thought, as I lay there stroking a sleeping fire lion cub that was lying on my lap. Just then I hear tiny little footsteps coming from the mouth of the cave and coming towards me.

"Your majesty? Are you in here?" said a small, familiar voice. Just then, a little flambit came running in.

"Flamba? What are you doing here?" I asked confused, sitting down on the ground in front of her.

"I heard yous is going to try and impress Fionna so I came to help." Flamba answered.

"Thank you Flamba, any ideas on what I should do?" I asked.

"Well...Fionna is no ordinary girl..." the flambit replied. " What do _you _have in mind, prince?" she questioned, simply curious.

"I was thinking of a picnic and-" I began, but got interrupted.

"Flame Prince, no offence but, this is _Fionna the Human_ we're talking about! The hero of Aaa!"

"And your point is..." I questioned, not understanding Flamba's point.

"My point is that yous has to do more than a picnic to impress her! That's what the pink prince will do! You have to be more..." Flamba explained.

"Creative? Exiting? Adventurous?" I questioned once more.

"Yes! But most importantly, be yourself!" the flambit said. "No one likes a faker!" she continued.

"You know what? Your right Flamba! Thanks!" I said, thanking Flamba and standing up.

"No problem your majesty!" She replied.

"Hey Flamba?" I asked, again.

"Yes, Flame Prince?" she answered, looking up at me with curiosity.

"Can you teach me how to cast a flame shield?" I asked with a smirk and we both got to work.

Fionna was in for a surprise...

**Fionna's POV:**

We were heading towards the castle when Gumball suddenly stopped. I turn around to face him and I see him smiling.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I would like to show you something." He replied. "But you'll have to close your eyes!" he continued getting out a blindfold.

"Is that necessary?" I ask.

"Yes, because I know if you do it yourself, you'll try to peek and spoil the surprise." He answered.

"Good point." I replied and he chuckled. He grabbed my hand and led the way. With the blindfold on, I was becoming more curious by the second as we were walking. Soon we came to a stop and Gumball unfolded my eyes. I opened them and Gumball laughed at my shocked face. I look around and I see this beautiful maze-like garden.

"Whoa!" was all I could say, I was blinded by all the flowers in the garden. There were white, red and purple roses everywhere! Since it was a maze, I couldn't see what was further inside it.

"You like it?" he asked me

"Yes, it's so beautiful!" I answered, still in a daze.

"Yeah...but not as beautiful as you!" He complimented and I couldn't help but blush a little.

He saw my slightly blushed face and smiled. "Come on." He said and took my hand. He led me further through the maze and the further in we got, the more flowers and trees there were. There were apple trees; cherry trees and some candy trees- that I'm guessing are from the Candy Kingdom. There were also many different kinds of flowers of all colours and some weird looking bushes here and there. Apart from the plants and trees, there were some cute little creatures running here and there.

Suddenly my attention was drawn away from the garden and at Gumball who was heading towards a bush, full of cupcakes. He bent down and picked some in his hands and came back to where I was standing. He led me to a bench and sat down and gestured for me to sit next to him. Once I sat down, he gave me one of the cupcakes; it was chocolate with purple icing. I took a bite and all the flavours came flooding into my mouth.

"Mmm..."I said, enjoying the cupcake.

"You like it? I made it myself." PG asked, taking a bite of his own cupcake.

"Like it? I love it!" I said between bites.

"I'm glad you like it." He said beaming with delight.

Once we finished the cupcakes we played a bit with some squirrels and birds. Sometime after, we sat on the bench and PG turned to look at me. He gave me a red rose; I took it and smelled its sweet sent. I could feel PG staring at me and turned to look at him.

"This has been a wonderful afternoon Fionna." He said to me with a loving look.

"Yeah..." I replied turning my gaze away from him. He then started coming closer. I turned to look at him and he kissed my cheek. I felt a blush coming on and my heartbeat started beating slightly faster, but not much.

It was getting late and we decided it was best to leave. He took me back to the treehouse, by the time we got there in was about six in the evening. I waved goodbye to PG and headed inside.

**Marshal's POV:**

I had finished my song about an hour ago and I was lounging around the house, checking my plan twice to make sure I was ready. I floated in the bathroom and checked my hair one last time before I grabbed my axe-bass and headed out the door. I was going to make this, a night for my bunny to remember...

**Fionna's POV:**

"Hi Cake! I'm home!" I called out to my sister as I walked through the door and I saw her playing with BMA. When she looked up from her game and saw me, there was a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked her confused

"Ohh! How'd it go girl?" She asked exiting.

"It was alright I guess...He took me to this amazing maze-garden, with all these flowers and trees... We had fun..."

"Good! I'm glad you had fun babycakes!" Cake said.

"Yeah, and he gave me this rose" I said holding up the rose to show my sister.

"Oooh! I'll get a vase!" She said running off. I sighed; she really wanted me to choose Gumball...

When she came back she took the flower and put it in the vase. "Sooo...did he kiss you yet?" she asked and I blushed.

"Cake!" I called out to her and hid my blushing face.

"Well did he?" Cake asked again, getting more curious. When I kept blushing she realised that he did."He did, didn't he?" she asked all exited.

"Only on the cheek! Jeez Cake; I just don't get you sometimes!" I replied and headed for the ladder that goes to mine and Cake's room. I walked in and flopped on my bed. I sighed in my pillow, '_What have gotten my self into?' _I thought.

* * *

A's note: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 6! _Enjoy! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

**Author's POV:**

Marshal Lee was on his way to Fionna's house. The sun hadn't set yet, so he had his umbrella with him. He was almost to the house and decided to surprise Fionna by, as always, going through the bedroom window and sneaking up on her. When he got to the window he turned invisible and entered her bedroom. Fionna was still lying, face down on her bed.

**Marshal's POV:**

I turned invisible and floated inside Fi's bedroom, hoping that she was alone. To my luck, she was. She was lying on her bed, face down...perfect. I quietly sneaked up on her and in a blink of an eye I scooped her up and flu out the window. 'I so didn't want to face Cake and the face she'll make will be priceless!' I thought.

**Fionna's POV:**

I was lying on my bed thinking of who I should choose. I know Cake wants me to choose Prince Gumball, but I'm over him! Of course Cake chooses to ignore that fact... I wonder when Marshal will come, I know he'll come soon...Just then; I was suddenly scooped up into the cold night air, it was like I was flying. I was so shocked, I let out a yell.

"Aaaah!" I yelled, as I was lifted up miles from the ground. Then I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Chill Fi! It's just me!" Marshal said and turned visible again.

"Glob Marsh, you scared me for a second there!" I told him and he laughed.

"That was the plan bunny." he said in a seductive voice.

I sighed "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him changing the subject, before I could blush.

"You'll see bunny, you'll see..." He answered and continued flying.

"Fine..." I gave up and looked up at the night sky. The sun had just set, and the stars were already shinning.

"Whatcha looking at Fi? Taking in my good looks?" I heard Marshal ask me.

"What? No! I was just looking at the sky; it's so nice at night." I replied.

He chuckled. "Well we're here!" he said and floated us down to the ground.

**Marshal's POV:**

To be honest, I wasn't sure where to take Fionna. In the end, I finally decided to take her to a lake, I discovered a few days ago. As I put her down, I looked at her shocked face.

"Wow..." was all she could say as she looked at the lake. It was sparkling under the moonlight and the shining stars.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Duh...what was your first clue?" she replied in a playful voice and I chuckled. I picked her up and sat her down under a tree near the lake.

"Hey Fi?" I asked her again.

"Yeah Marsh?" she replied and looked up at me.

"I-I wrote a song for you..." I said nervously, and began strumming on my axe-bass. She blushed.

"Good little girl,

I really like you, even though I am bad.

And you're spending the night with me

Girl, you really change my world,

You're a good little girl." I finished and gestured for her to continue.

"Bad little boy,

I get that you like me, but I'm really not sure,

Who I'm in love with any-ymore...

And If I was, why do you guys keep tormenting me?" She sang and looked up to me. I began to sort of rap.

"Girl, don't you get it?

I'm a villain sending everyone running like children,

I know why you're mad at me,

You've got two other guys, that can be better than me.

Into your deepest feelings,

I really like you my dear, just let go of your fear.

To me you're clear, transparent

You got a thing for me girl, and it's apparent." I finished floating down.

**Fionna's POV:**

"Look Fionna, I know that you're confused and don't know who to choose yet...but I want you to know that, if you wanna stay friends, that's fine with me." Marshal said with a warming smile.

"Thanks Marsh!" I said and hugged him.

"No problem my little bunny!" He replied, smirking at the nickname.

We spent the night lying on the grass looking at the stars. It was kind of romantic. Marshal was telling me all the constellations and I laughed at all their funny names. We played in the lake and had races to see who would win. Every time he came a little too close, my heart started beating faster and my cheeks blushed slightly. I was more like this with Marshal than Gumball. _Was he the one?_

It was getting late so Marsh decided to take me home. Once we were at the roof of the tree fort I hugged Marshal goodnight and left to face Cake.

"Good night Marsh!" I said and waved, but before I could leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I blushed.

"Good night bunny!" He whispered in my ear and floated away. I looked at his retreating figure and decided it was best to go inside and face Cake.

"Hey Cake! I'm back!" I called out.

"Hey baby cakes! I assume Marshal kidnapped you?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"He didn't _kidnap_ me; he just wanted to make an entrance! That's how Marsh is!" I explained.

"He didn't try anything did he?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"What? No! Well apart from-"I stopped before I could say anything I would regret.

"Apart from what? Uh, girl you're hiding something!" she said looking at me with a look the clearly said _'you better tell me or else'_.

"Ugh...He didn't do anything...he just...um..." I tried to find the right words, so she doesn't freak out.

"He _kissed you_ didn't he?" She exclaimed getting angrier by the minute.

I just shyly nodded afraid to hear what she'd say next. "PG kissed me too!" I defended.

"Oh girl what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked me, in her sassy voice.

"I know! I don't know who to choose yet..." I said worried.

"Just go with Gumball hon! He's perfect for you!" Cake said to me.

"I don't know Cake..."

"How about we call him now?" Asked Cake exited.

"Cake! First of all it's the middle of the night! And second, I still have FP tomorrow!"

"FP? Who's FP?" My feline sister asked curious.

"You know...Flame Prince." I said in a calm voice.

"FLAME PRINCE?" She said getting angry. "My baby sister isn't going on a date with Flame Prince! Marshal was bad enough, but Flame Prince? He is _evil_, _dangerous _and he's a _fire elemental! _What are ya thinking girl?" My big sister yelled.

"But Cake, he's not that bad! He's -" I began but she cut me off.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you go and that's final! Even if he burns all of Aaa down!" Cake said getting into her drawer.

"But-" I began to object as I got changed into my red pyjamas.

"No! We're calling Gumball in the morning!" Cake said and turned round, ready to go to sleep.

I sighed, there was no way she'd let me go. I just had to wake up earlier and go adventuring or something. There was no way I was calling PG until I saw Flame Prince. I had to give him at least a chance...

**Flame Prince's POV:**

I had just finished my plan for the date tomorrow and I was lying with the fire lions, in my cave. _'I hope she likes what I have planned...' _I thought stroking Flamba, who was lying on my lap. _'I don't really have a chance with her. I mean I have a lot of competition. There's the Gummy prince, who's just...__**perfect**__ and there's the vampire who's __**cool**__ in every way possible! I hate to admit it but it's true..._ _Why should she choose a guy who's hot tempered and can barely control his powers? Oh well, at least I'll try...' _I thought to myself as I slowly fell asleep, anxiously waiting for the next day...

* * *

A's note: Here's the 7th chapter! ;) Feel free to review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

**Flame Prince POV:**

The next morning, I woke up to something shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Flamba shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Wake up Prince! It's nearly time to go get Fionna!" She said and I immediately sat up, accidentally making her fall off in the process. I was starting to get really nervous.

"Ok! I'm up!" I said standing up, brushing some dust of my fiery clothes.

"Then go get your girl!" Flamba said jumping up and down. "Don't forget the spell!" she reminded me.

"Oh right! Thanks Flamba, I almost forgot..." I replied and starting walking out of the cave.

"Good luck your majesty!" Flamba yelled out.

"Thanks!" I replied. When I was a few steps away from the mouth of the cave, I suddenly remembered something and turned round.

"Hey Flamba?" I asked the flambit.

"Yes prince?"

"Where does Fionna live again?" I asked, just now remembered that I didn't actually know where she lived...

**Fionna's POV:**

I woke up earlier this morning to avoid Cake. I slowly made my way down the ladder and went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. After I was done, I quietly went towards the door. My hand was on the doorknob, I was almost outside!

"Where do you think you're going?" Cake said from behind me, in her sassy voice.

I turned round and saw her looking at me with narrowed eyes_. 'Oh! So close!'_ I thought.

"Um...Adventure?" I said with a slight smile.

"Have you called PG yet?" She asked.

"Um...no, no yet..." I replied. "I just wanna clear my head for a bit! You know...Adventure!" I said, hoping she'd let me go.

"Uh-ah! You're not going anywhere, especially on that date with the Flame Prince!" My sister said.

"But Cake-!"

"No butts! We discussed this last night! You are _not_ going!" Cake said again with anger.

"I'm going out Cake!" I argued reaching for the doorknob again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cake said and wrapped me in her stretchy arms.

"I just want what's best for you baby!" she continued. I sighed; there was no way Cake was letting me go when she was all over-protective. She stretched me over to our room and sat me on the bed.

"Now you stay here, I'll bring the phone so you can call Gumball!" She sang and went downstairs.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and sighed, knowing I really didn't have a choice. So much for making my own decisions...

Just then there was a knock on the door_. 'How could Gumball come so fast?' _I thought_ 'Has she even called him yet? Did he come over anyways?'_ I wondered. I was snapped back to reality, when I heard Cake yell. I quickly ran down the ladder and ran to where Cake was.

"Cake? Are you alright? What happ-" I started to say, but then I saw who was at the door. "-end..."I finished, extremely shocked.

** Flame Prince POV:**

I was walking in the Grasslands trying to remember Flamba's directions. Just when I thought I was lost, I came upon a tree house. _'This must be it...'_ I thought and headed towards it, eager to see her again...

When I finally got to the door, I could hear people shouting inside. A waited a bit and knocked on the door, careful not to burn it. After a few minutes, the cat opened the door. _'Great...'_ I thought and waited for her to claw my eyes out. Instead, as soon as she saw me she let out a yell. I was about to try and calm her down when Fionna came down stairs. When she saw me, I could tell she was surprised to see me.

"Flame Prince?" she asked surprised, but happily.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing you again..." I said shyly and smiled. She smiled too, but I could tell her cat wasn't too happy to see me.

"Sorry fire-face, but Fionna's got other plans!" She said angrily, pulling Fionna away.

"No I don't!" Fionna objected, pulling her arm out of her sister's grip.

"Fionna..." the cat warned.

"Cake, I'm going!" Fionna said stepping away from her.

"No baby cakes! I don't want you getting hurt!" Cake argued.

"I'll be fine Cake! Remember I'm the hero of Aaa! I can handle anything!" Fionna said, persuading her sister.

"Ugh...Fine! But be back in time to get ready for the ball!" She yelled as Fionna stepped out of the door.

"Okay Cake!" She agreed and we both started walking away from the angry feline.

"If anything happens to her fire freak I'll claw your eyes out and soak you in water!" She warned again from the door.

"Cake!" Fionna said, glaring at her.

"It's alright Fionna" I said to her, then turned to the cat. "I promise you, that she will be fine!"

"She'd better..." I heard her mumble and head inside.

"Sorry about that..." Fionna apologised as we were walking.

"It's alright, she's just over protective." I replied and smiled.

"Yeah...So, what are we doing today?" She asked me.

"Well, I was thinking of an adventure." I replied turning to see her reaction.

"An adventure, really?" She asked with a smile and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that." I replied.

"You already know me so well..." She said and we both laughed.

"Do you like adventuring?" She asked me.

"Well I'm a warrior myself and I like exploring Aaa, since I was locked up in a lamp all my life..."

"Oh...sorry..." she replied

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused.

"For bringing it up..." She answered looking down.

"Nah, I was the one who brought it up...Besides, my mother let me go and I'm free now, but most of all...I'm with you..." I said. '_Oh my glob! I can believe I just said that!' _I thought. I looked at her and she was blushing!

**Fionna's POV:**

I couldn't help but blush at what he just said. I felt my cheeks burning, even more than when I was with PG and Marshal. '_Was it because he was made of fire?' _I thought.

"We're here!" FP said and I looked around to see a huge wooden door, almost hidden beneath the trees.

"Wow! A dungeon?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, come on let's have a look inside." FP said and we headed inside.

We walked inside and saw some unlit torches on the walls. I went to pick one up, but remembered that we don't really need it, since FP made of fire. He chuckled when he saw me and I blushed..._again! 'What's wrong with me?'_ I thought and we continued walking further inside.

We were walking town a corridor that was extremely quiet... '_Suspicious!_' I thought. Just then FP stepped on something and the wall on my right opened up to revile a huge skeleton with a sword in his hands. He came running towards me and swung his sword at me. Thankfully he was slow, so I quickly ducked out of the way. I swung my own sword at him and stabbed him in the chest. He then fell apart in pieces on the stone floor. I turned round to look at Flame Prince.

"Sorry..." He apologised, smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine! Just watch your step. This place is probably booby trapped." I said smiling back.

As we walked down various corridors and faced the traps, we finally came upon a huge steel door. We both pushed the door open to revile a large room. The only light was coming through a small hole in the ceiling and was shinning down at a small table in the middle of the room. Me and FP slowly walked towards it, strangely, there were no traps... On the table there was a silver dagger with a blue handle. I went to pick it up, as soon as I did a few holes in the walls around us opened up. I looked around to see lava flowing out of them and slowly filling up the room. Flame Prince panicked and looked at me, then at another wall. He quickly blasted it and made a hole big enough for me to go through.

"Fionna, go!" FP shouted at me.

"But-"I began and he chuckled.

"Made of fire, remember? Fire can't hurt fire." He assured me and I blushed. _'How could I forget that? Again!' _I thought to myself.

"Oh right! Sorry..." I said and jumped through the hole. When I looked back I saw FP lying casually on his back, hands behind his head for support, floating in the lava. I guess for him, it's like swimming in water... When he saw me, he smiled and I felt my cheeks burning... _'Not again!'_ I thought.

When he got out, we walked back to the Grasslands and sat under a tree. Luckily, I packed a picnic basket in my backpack-don't ask me how I got it in there. I lay my checked blanket on the grass and unpacked the basket.

"You packed a picnic basket in your backpack?" FP asked me surprised.

"Um, yeah..." I answered hiding my slightly blushing face.

"Oh...You really are organised."He complimented.

"Hey what are these?" He asked me pointing to a small bag.

"They're marshmallows...want some?" I asked him and laughed at his reaction.

"Marsh m-mallows?" He asked. I chuckled and it was his time to blush.

"They're made of sugar, try one...They're delicious!" I said handing him one.

"Um...won't I burn them?" Flame Prince asked.

"Well they're better burnt anyway..." I replied and he smiled.

"Really?" He asked and took the marshmallow. He quickly it in his mouth before it could burn to ashes. As soon as he did, he face lit up and a huge grin was on his face.

"Mmmm...They really are delicious!" I said once he swallowed it. "May I have another?"

"Here."I said handing him another one.

"Thanks!" He said and took it. I took one for myself and ate it. He was caught up staring at me that the marshmallow burst into flames.

"FP!" I yelled at him.

"What? OH!" He said and quickly put it in his mouth. I laughed and he smiled.

"Don't you want another one?" I asked him.

"It's best that I don't...I'll just set it on fire..." He said with a frown. I thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"I know..." I said and took a marshmallow. I blushed and lifted it up to his mouth. He blushed too and bit into it. We both chuckled and continued eating. I didn't eat much because I was feeding FP, but I didn't mind...

When we were done, we both laid back and watched the clouds. We laughed at all the weird shapes and Flame Prince showed me some flame tricks.

"Hey Fionna?" FP asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I show you a new trick I learned?" He asked me, nervously.

"Um...sure FP." I answered with uncertainty. He sat up and so did I. He chanted and made weird symbols in, what look like, an ancient language. He then touched my forehead and to my surprise, my skin turned blue...

"Wow..." Was all I could say and looked at my hands.

"That's not all..." He told me with a smile and I turned to look at him. He then took my hand in his. I was shocked at first, thinking I was going to burn, but relaxed when his hand was just...warm.

"I can touch you, how?" I questioned surprised and he chuckled.

"Flame shield..." He explained and I blushed again.

"Oh..." I replied and averted my gaze. He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head, so my eyes would meet his.

"Fionna...?"He said.

"Y-yes Flame Prince?" I answered, blushing even harder at how close we were.

"D-did I ever tell you how much I...I like you?" He asked me, blushing. "I mean...I really like-like you..." He said and looked into my eyes. Before I knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first but I soon kissed back. When we parted for air, we were both blushing like crazy, still looking at each other, my heart felt like it was beating a hundred times per second. It was then I knew...he was the one...

* * *

A's note: Did you like it? Feel free to review! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: The ball

_Chapter 9:_

**Author's POV:**

After his date with Fionna, FP kindly escorted her back to her tree-house for her to get ready for the ball. Although it wasn't due for another 2 hours, but Cake insisted she came back early.

"Bye Fionna!" Flame Prince waved at the girl, as they got to her door.

"Bye Flame Prince!" She replied and waved back. Before he could turn around and leave, she quickly hugged him and went into the tree-house. He was left blushing and staring at her door. When he finally came to his senses, he left in a trail of flames and travelled across the Grasslands to his cave.

**Flame Prince POV:**

I got caught off guard when she hugged me; I snapped out of it and quickly went back to my cave. Flamba was there waiting for me. When she noticed me, she quickly perked up and smiled, exited.

"Ooooh, how'd your date go your highness?"Flamba asked me, eager to know.

"It was wonderful! I think it went quite well...Do you think she likes me...?" I replied, nervously.

"Of course she likes you!" Flamba said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yes! She totally likes yous! Now get ready for the ball!" Flamba said and my heart stopped. _The ball..._I totally forgot!

**Fionna's POV:**

I quietly entered the tree-house, as I didn't want to face Cake's wrath just yet... I made it to my room, I thought I was in the clear...Then I saw Cake standing there, tapping her foot arms crossed looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, um... hi Cake!" I greeted her nervously.

"Don't you 'Hi Cake' me!" She replied in her sassy voice. "He didn't hurt you did he?" She continued, her voice now switching to concern.

"No Cake, I'm fine!" I assured her.

"Well in that case..." She began, sitting on my bed and gesturing me to sit next to her. "Tell me _all _about it!" She said.

"What?" I asked, surprised she wasn't mad at me.

"Go on girl! A date's a date!" Cake said, pushing me to tell her.

"Well, alright..." I said and began explaining my day. "He took me on an adventure to this cool dungeon and we had fun with the traps. He gave me this cool dagger we found at this one room and it's awesome! We then had a picnic, gazed at the clouds and that he showed me a few fire tricks. He then showed me the latest trick he learned..." I said and Cake cut me off.

"Oh! What was it?" she asked me excitedly.

"Oh...well it was a flame shield." I told her hesitantly _'Should I tell her about the kiss?'_ I thought to myself and blushed. Cake must've noticed because she got mad.

"He_ kissed_ you?"She asked, for what must have been the third time in the last two days.

"Y-yes..." I confessed, not looking at her.

"Wait until I get my claws on him!" She said angrily, taking her claws out.

"But the other two kiss me too Cake!" I defended, before she hurt anyone.

She suddenly calmed a bit down and mumbled "What is it with boys and kissing these days!?"

I sighed and said to her. "Listen Cake, when I was with Gumball I was comfortable, like with a friend. I wasn't nervous around him and my heart...sure it beat a little faster and I blushed a little when he kissed me but...not like before. With Marshal, well I blushed more, my heart speed up a little more too, but he still felt like a friend or a crush..." I said and looked at Cake. I took a deep breath and continued. "But with Flame Prince, it's different...When I'm with him, I get butterflies in my stomach, I blush uncontrollably and my heart beats so fast I think it's gonna pop out of my chest...!" I continued and Cake just stared at me.

"Girl, you really like him don't you?" Cake asked me.

"Yes..." I said and turned to look at her.

"Baby, he really likes you too. I'm sure of it!" Cake told me.

"Yeah, I know..." I replied in a daze, remembering that FP kissed me. Cake just ignored me and proceeded looking for something in the closet.

"Whatcha looking for Cake?"I asked her and a grin was plastered on her face. I then realised what she was going to do...

"Oh no!" I said horrified and backed away slowly.

"Oh come on babycakes!" My feline sister insisted. Before I could run away, she got a hold of me and the next thing I know I was in a _dress! A DRESS! _

_"_Cake! You know I hate dresses!" I wined, not daring to look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh honey you look beautiful in that dress!" She said and pushed me in front of a mirror. "Here look!" She insisted and I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw shocked me. _'Is that me?'_ I thought as I looked at my reflection. Cake put me in a strapless, light blue dress that had a slightly darker blue ribbon tied in a bow round my waist. It went down to my ankles and it suited my figure perfectly.

"Wow..." I managed to say.

"Now let's do something about your hair!" Cake said and took of my bunny hat.

"M-my hair!?" I asked. "Can't I just leave it in my hat?"I begged, but Cake already got started. I felt her cutting it and brushing it. When she was done I looked in the mirror once again and saw my once extremely long and wild hair now cut down to my waist and slightly curled and the bottom. I stared in awe, not believing that was actually me. Cake managed to put some make-up on me and soon we we're off to the Candy Kingdom.

When we finally arrived at the castle doors I felt really nervous. I quietly pushed them open and quietly walked inside.

"Good luck baby!" Cake whispered and in no time at all, Cake left to find LM and left me alone..._again._.. When I walked inside I felt everyone's eyes on me. I was nervous before, but when I saw the guys, I got even more nervous, if that was possible. Prince Gumball was greeting his guests, but stopped when he saw me. I saw him walking towards me and tensed.

"Boo!" I heard someone suddenly say and I jumped. I then heard I familiar chuckle and realised it was Marshal Lee...who else?

"Hey Bunny!" He said in a low voice.

"H-hey Marshal!" I greeted, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Fionna, are you wearing a dress? Wow, you look..._hot_." Marshal said and I blushed.

"Um, thanks...Cake made me wear it..." I replied. I was distracted by Marshal and I didn't even get a chance to look for FP. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Prince Gumball had made his way across the room and was now a few steps away.

"Hello Fionna!" He said cheerfully as he made his way towards me. Then he saw Marshal and immediately frowned. "Oh, hello _Marshal Lee_..."He said, trying to keep a fake smile.

"H-hello Gumball!" I replied, smiling nervously.

"I'm glad you made it." He said to me, completely ignoring Marshal. I gave him a smile and he then noticed what I was wearing. He too, was surprised that I was wearing a dress, since I avoided them at all cost.

"F-F-Fionna, you look absolutely stunning this evening." He said, looking at me.

"T-thank you Gumball..." I replied, blushing again. Just then, I noticed the boys glaring daggers at each other. Then they both looked at me and their expressions softened.

"Fionna would you like to dance?" "Fi, wanna dance with me?" They both spoke in unison. They turned and glared at each other again.

"I asked her first!" They argued in unison again.

"No way! I did!" Marshal snapped.

"I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, Marshal. _I_ asked her first." PG snapped back. I was standing there looking at them fighting, not knowing what to do...It was kind of awkward. Suddenly, I felt heat from behind me. I turned round to see FP, walking towards me.

"Hi Fionna..." He said shyly and smiled.

"Oh, hi Flame Prince!" I said shyly and returned the smile.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous.

"Um, sure." I replied and he immediately smiled. He cast a flame shield on me and took my hand. He let me to the dance floor and put his hand around my waist, the other still holding my hand. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. I was lost in his eyes and I felt like it was just me and him, the world around us just faded. We were waltzing around the room, I could feel staring at us, but I didn't care. I was with Flame Prince.

**Marshal's POV:**

I was arguing pointlessly with Gumbutt. I was just about to punch him in the gut and go to Fi, when I turned round though I saw her dancing with the _Matchstick! ' _He must have asked her while we fighting...' I thought to myself as a stared angrily at his direction. Gumwad was just talking to me, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Marshal are you listening?" He asked me, I ignored him and kept thinking of ways to kill the Fire-freak. Not literally of course...

**Prince Gumball's POV:**

I was telling Marshal that I was going to dance with Fionna tonight whether he likes it or not.

"Marshal are you listening?"I asked him and he just ignored me. He was staring angrily at the dance floor. I followed his gaze and saw the Flame Prince dancing with..._Fionna_! How dare he dance with her? I was just as angry as Marshal Lee now and we were both watching them dance. I had to admit, I wasn't just mad...I was jealous and so was Marshal...

**Flame Prince POV:**

I saw Fionna just standing there, watching the Gummy prince and the vampire fighting. I could tell she was rather uncomfortable so I walked towards her. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and I asked her to dance. We were waltzing and in no time I was lost in her blue, wonderful eyes. Her long hair, her dazzling eyes, her blushing cheeks, her soft lips... She was beautiful...

"You look beautiful tonight Fionna..." I said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks..." She replied blushing more. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the vampire and Pinky glare daggers at me. I ignored them and continued dancing with Fi. When the song ended, we were still in each other's arms. We both blushed and hesitantly let go.

"Fionna, would you like to go for a walk outside with me?" I asked her. She blushed and shyly answered.

"S-sure..." She replied and i took her hand; luckily the shield hadn't worn of yet. We went outside the castle and into the castle gardens. We walked in silence through the rose filled garden, until I spoke.

"Fionna, I have something for you..." I told her and reached into my pocket. She looked at me curiously, until a got out a blue box.

**Fionna's POV:**

I looked at him with curiosity as he got out a blue box from his pocket. He gave it to me and gestured for me to open it. When I did I saw the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a simple golden chain and hanging on the end of it was a red gem. Like the one Flame Prince has on his forehead.

"You like it?" He asked me, hopefully.

"I-I-I love it..."I said looking up at him. He took the necklace and put it around my neck. I could fell his hot touch and I could tell the flame shield was wearing off. Fortunately he noticed too and he quickly put the necklace on me. He then stood in front of me and looked into my eyes, as I looked into his. We started leaning in, but I quickly stopped myself before I could get burnt. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I looked down. He held out his hand towards me and I looked at it confused.

"Trust me." FP said and I hesitantly took it. I closed my eyes; ready for the burn, but his hand wasn't hot...it was warm. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Your necklace works as a flame shield..." He answered, seeing my confusion.

"Oh..."I said blushing. He pulled me gently towards him and put his other hand on my back.

"Flame Prince I-"I began but he cut me off, pressing his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck and he put both hands around my waist, holding me close. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. After awhile he broke the kiss and we gasped for air.

"What were you going to say?" He said between breaths.

"I was saying I really like you. I liked you from the start..." I said trailing off.

"Fionna, I liked you from the moment I saw you in the forest. They way you swing your sword, the way you jump at the sight of adventure... You know what? Fionna I don't think I like you at all..."He said and I was confused..._What?_

"What?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Fionna, I don't like you...I-I think I'm in love with you." He continued and I blushed.

"I-I love you too." I replied and then I knew that that he definitely was the one. We kissed again and walked back to the ball. When we got back I saw Marsh and PG staring at us. Then, I realised that we were still holding hands. PG came up to us followed by a confused Marshal.

"Fionna, is this your decision?" He asked me, quite sad. FP looked down at me and I answered.

"Yeah PG...I hope you guys are ok with it..."I said looking at Marshal and PG.

"Of course we're ok with it Fi." Marshal said and stepped forward.

"We can still be bros, right?"I asked them nervously.

"Absolutely bunny!" Marshal said with a smirk and looked at Gumball.

"Yes Fionna, we can still be friends." PG answered with slight disappointment in his voice, but he wore a smile.

"Thanks guys!" I replied and hugged them both. "You're the best bros ever!" I exclaimed and Marshal chuckled.

"Hey Fionna?" Gumball asked me.

"Yeah PG?" I replied stepping back next to Flame and holding his hand.

"Aren't you...um, burning?" He asked me, looking at our intertwined hands.

"Yeah, but I'm getting use to it..." I said, without any emotion, waiting to see their reactions.

"Fionna!" They replied in unison. Marshal looked angry and surprised, while PG looked worried and fearful. Flame chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Fire-freak?"Marshal snapped.

"Calm down Marsh..."I said with a chuckle. "I was just kidding!" Now laughing at his and PG's expressions.

"What?" They both replied.

"He gave me this necklace. It works like a flame shield only it doesn't wear off." I explained.

"Oh..."Marsh said.

"I see, clever..."Gumball said, doing his science-y thing.

"Seriously guys, I would never hurt Fionna. She's too important to me." He said looking into my eyes, he kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"So..." Marshal began, breaking the awkwardness "Are we going to party or what?" He exclaimed taking out his axe-bass.

"Marshal this is a_ ball, _I don't think-"Gumball began but Marshal cut him off.

"Don't be such a fancy-pants Gumbutt. Chill..."Marshal said a floated over the crowd. He started playing a fast song and all the quests started dancing to the beat. I soon grabbed FP and we raced towards the dance floor. We started dancing and having fun, while PG was a bit ticked off, but he soon joined in.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled and began dancing with the rest of the guests.

We spent the night dancing away and just enjoying being in each other's company.

"Hey Flame?"I asked my boyfriend. I like saying that...

"Yes Fi?" He replied taking my hands in his.

"I'm really glad you came tonight..." I said and trailed off.

"Me too. I wouldn't miss this for the world." I told me sweetly.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you more..."He said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No you don-"I began to argue but he stopped me, by pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back passionately and smiled. This was a start of a beautiful, ever lasting relationship...

* * *

A's note: Here's the final chapter! Hope you liked it! Feel free to review! ;)


End file.
